The Break up
by mhick34
Summary: Homer and Marge have a fight and break up. This is a slash story.
1. The Missing Money

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from The Simpsons. **

**Beta:**** Yes and thank you to jerseybelle for all your hard work.**

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it. But it's not really graphic.**

**Author's Notes:**** This is my first story, so please be kind, as I am only 13. Thank you to cleanupguywithagun and Sailor Pluto for reviewing and I am looking at using your suggestions.**

**Story Notes:**** Homer and Marge have a fight. Homer goes to Moe's and Marge to her sisters.**

**The Break up:**** by mhick34**

**Chapter 1:**** The Missing Money**

On the day that Marge realised that Lisa was special and that she would most likely be her only child that would be going to college, Marge started a college fund in which she placed some money each week. The years went by and sometimes they were short of money, but mostly they were well off and it made Marge happy that she never once touched Lisa's college money.

One day Marge went to put some money into the fund, only to find there was very little money there. She demanded to speak to the bank manager, who told her that the money was withdrawn at a car dealership in town. When Marge demanded to know who withdrew it, the bank manager was surprised that she didn't already know.

The manager questioned Marge about who had access to the account. When she said no one, she was asked if she had her key card on her. Marge looked into her purse and found that the key card was missing. When the manager saw the shocked and sad look on Marge's face he told her to go home and make sure she hadn't left it there. Marge agreed and left to go home.

As Marge made her way home, her thoughts were occupied, trying to work out, who could have taken the key card and when. Slowly she ticked off the ones she suspected. First was Maggie, but with a little giggle she dismissed her straight away. After all, Maggie is only a baby. The next name that came to mind was Lisa, but again she dismissed her other daughter. After all the money was for her, and even if she didn't know that, Lisa wouldn't have gone and brought a car.

Marge tried to think of anyone who had talked about getting a new car. Then with a frown, she remembered that she had overheard Burt talking to Milhouse about a car that he wanted to get. Could Burt have taken the money? But, if it was Bart, how did he do it? How could Bart have talked a car salesman into selling him a car? Marge became angry and worried at the same time. But that anger quickly changed, as she pulled up at the curb of her house, to find Homer sitting in a brand new Holden GT skyline in the driveway. Realising that Homer had taken the money, Marge got out of her car and walked up to where Homer was sitting.

When Homer looked up at Marge he could see her face was as red as a beetroot. Frowning at her, Homer asked Marge what had upset her, but he didn't get the chance. Marge dragged Homer out of the car and upstairs to the bed room to find out if he was really the one who took the money.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	2. The Fight

**Chapter 2: ****The Fight **

Marge stood beside the bed, a look on her face that told Homer that he had done something really, really wrong, but what? He kept trying to think of what it could be, but his mind kept wandering off to the car that was outside waiting for him. But then he would look at Marge and see the anger in her eyes and he'd remember that he was in trouble.

Marge waited for at least five minutes and when it looked like Homer wasn't going to say anything, Marge did. She questioned Homer about where he got the car and when he answered from a dealership down town he watched in horror as the anger in Marge's eyes grew.

Her next question was where he got the money for the car. Well, now, Homer knew by the stillness in Marge's voice he was in trouble. And Marge knew he knew by the way he was stumbling around his answer. Marge had had it. With a cold and angry stare, Marge walked right up to Homer and asked him straight out if he used the key card from her purse. Homer just dropped his eyes, suddenly finding the floor more interesting than his wife.

Now all Marge needed was to know how he knew the pin and when he answered her, she was shocked. Lisa didn't know about the fund, but she did know her mother. It wasn't hard for her to work out what number Marge would have used.

Homer kept on apologising, but Marge was having nothing of it. She was done with Homer's selfish attitude. How could he spend his daughter's future on a stupid car for himself? Homer just stood there as Marge packed his bags, handed them to him and then, in not so nice words, told Homer to get out and never come back.

Bart, Lisa and Maggie were outside playing when Homer walked out of the house with his bags in his hands. Without a word Homer climbed into his new car and drove away. The children just watched him go and then they looked at their mother.

Lisa turned to Bart and said that this was bad, very bad.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	3. Homer Runs to Moe

**Warning: ****Homer, Moe and adult themes.**

**Chapter 3: **** Homer Runs to Moe.**

After leaving home, Homer didn't know where to go. He was angry. He was angry at Marge and he was angry at himself. He knew he shouldn't have taken the key card and the money, but at the same time Marge shouldn't have kept it from him.

After driving for about half an hour, Homer found himself outside Moe's. Looking at the last of the money, Homer decided to go and get drunk on it. Walking inside, Homer was surprised to find that no one else was there. Walking over to the bar, Homer sat down. Just as he did, Moe popped up from behind the bar, making Homer jump a little.

Moe was surprised to see Homer there at this time of day; in fact he wasn't even open yet. He went to tell homer this, but when he saw the sadness in Homer's eyes, he couldn't. Instead he asked what was wrong. As Homer told Moe what had happened, Moe's heart broke. He knew long time ago he had fallen for the big fat slob, but he never had the nerve to tell Homer how he felt and today was no different. So instead of walking around and giving Homer a hug, Moe just served him a Duff beer.

They both sat there drinking for about three hours before Moe said he needed to open up. Homer sat there looking at Moe blankly as if he didn't understand what Moe had said. But when Moe did move to open the doors, Homer reached out and grabbed his hand. Moe was frozen to the spot by the touch. But he managed to turn around to see a set of beautiful puppy dog eyes looking at him. He apologised to Homer explaining he needed to open up. But instead of walking away, Moe picked Homer up off the chair and took him into the back room. There was a bed in the room and Moe told Homer to lie down and get some sleep. Homer did as he was told and Moe left to go and open the bar for the day.

When the day was done, Moe went into the backroom to find that Homer was still asleep. Moe went back out to finish cleaning up the bar and when he was done, he went back to Homer to wake him up and once he did he asked Homer if he wanted to go home. Homer said no, that he felt that he didn't belong there anymore and that he thought he never would. Then with those puppy dog eyes again looking straight into Moe's, Homer asked if he could stay at his place.

Moe's heart did a three sixty summersault in his chest. Homer wanted to go home with him. So five minutes later, Moe and Homer were climbing into Homer's new car and driving to Moe's which was just at the end of the street. As they stumbled into the flat, Homer tripped on the carpet, reaching out to grab something to stop himself from falling. Homer grabbed Moe and pulled him down with him. They came crashing down in a heap of legs and arms.

When they finely stopped moving around, Moe found himself on top of Homer. No longer able to fight his feelings, Moe kissed Homer. Homer was shocked to say the least. Here was his friend; a man he told all his secrets too, but one. The one where he wanted to kiss him and now here was this man kissing him. Homer placed his arms around Moe and started to kiss him back. Moe let out a low moan and this turned Homer on. He rolled both himself and Moe over so they were lying beside each other. Finely, after the need for air become more important, they broke apart.

They just laid there looking into each other's eyes. Finely Moe asked Homer if he would sleep in his bed with him and Homer said yes. They rushed up stairs and quickly got undressed and jumped into bed together. They started to kiss again and before they fell asleep they had sex. Both men thought that they had never been happier.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	4. Marge Find's New Love and a New Start

**Chapter 4: Marge Find's New Love and a New Start. **

The next morning, Homer woke up with Moe lying in his arms. He felt happy and contented for the first time in a long time. After Moe also woke up, they kissed again. Moe asked Homer if he was going to go back to Marge, and Homer said no, that he wanted to say with Moe, but he would have to go back to the house to get a few things.

They had breakfast, as Homer wanted to wait for Bart and Lisa to leave for school. Homer wanted to talk to Marge; to tell her he was leaving her. Marge did ask why, but she was sure she already knew. Homer just confirmed it by saying that he doesn't love her anymore. They both agreed that it would be for the best and that they would get a divorce. Marge asked Homer if he would still see the kids and he said yes, he also thanked Marge for understanding. Then he passed her a piece of paper.

After Homer left, Marge looked at the paper. It was a statement from the car dealership, Homer had returned the car and had the money returned to the college fund. Marge said a silent thank you to Homer, and then a tear ran down her face.

After the breakup, Marge was so upset that she went to her sisters and told them what had happened. They were so happy that Homer was finely out of the picture. Marge did remind them that Homer was a good husband, father and provider for his family. They agreed with her, but while they were in the kitchen, her sisters made plans to have Krusty the clown over. They knew he liked Marge and they thought he would make a wonderful husband for Marge.

That evening, Marge left the kids in the care of their grandfather, while she went to have dinner with her sisters. She was surprised to find Krusty the clown was there as well. That night, Marge had a lot of Duff beer to drink and by the end of the evening she was very drunk, but she was having a wonderful time talking to Krusty.

Her sisters headed off to bed leaving the two of them alone. The next morning, when they checked in the spare room, they found Marge and Krusty in bed together.

When both Marge and Krusty were awake they talked and decided to go out with each other.

Three months later Marge and Homer's divorce came through. Marge was so happy she asked Krusty if he would marry her. Krusty said yes and they sat down to plan their wedding.

Just after their ceremony, Marge noticed that there was another wedding party waiting to start. She was surprised to see that Homer was there. Marge walked over to say hello and realised that Moe was also there. After greeting them, they informed her that it was their wedding. She explained that Krusty and she had also just gotten married and she wished them well. Homer and Marge kissed and both were glad that they could stay friends.

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


End file.
